


糜°空间

by Libate



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libate/pseuds/Libate
Summary: *禁欲流，人物有ooc，因为不想开长篇所以剧情不完整，慎入。———为找一个合理的理由开车,我的脑洞真是够了呢





	糜°空间

**Author's Note:**

> *禁欲流，人物有ooc，因为不想开长篇所以剧情不完整，慎入。
> 
> ———为找一个合理的理由开车,我的脑洞真是够了呢

【这是倒叙】

周瑜从没想过，那些只存在于录像中的性爱，有朝一日会发生在自己身上。  
他是公认的禁欲系，私生活干净到令人发指，偶尔接触的黄色信息也只能让他觉得低俗与可笑。  
但现在，屈辱地趴跪在地上，被动地承受身后的撞击，口中因快感而呜咽得骂不出一个字……就像一场荒诞诡谲的梦。  
两个小时前，他还被室友按着一起看了一部尺度极大的电影，并且因为不感兴趣，很快就迷糊着睡了过去。但经训练过的生理时钟告诉他，没到五分钟，自己就来到了这个“糜度空间”。  
陌生的环境，陌生的人群，陌生的人性。一场堪称糜烂的“国王游戏”将他们联系到一起，绝对的规则迫使他们做出一系列令人发指的行为，赤裸的恶行如同浓雾，沉沉地迫压着最后一丝良知。  
就像现在。  
性爱的欢愉从脊骨蔓延开来，混混沌沌地冲昏头脑，撕扯出摧心折骨的绝望。意识如最后一根稻草湮灭的前一秒，他想起一句似曾熟习的话。  
“这个空间所连结的，是命运。”

 

【这是正序】

国王的命令 / 出门，给你遇见的第一个人打手枪。  
其他 /   
“我没听清，你可以再说一遍么？”他问。  
“矜娇的小美人儿……不要等到上下两张小嘴儿都被填满了才意识到，装傻真的是很不明智的举动。”  
[空白]  
“你看我也没用，这都是你的事。自己结下的孽缘在这个空间必须衍生出一种结果，如果情感复杂，就直接用性爱或者决斗解决。当然，你很幸运，你命中的有缘人不在现场，否则像刚才有些人一样当众媾合……呵。”  
这是国王泄露的信息。  
[空白]  
“这里是糜度空间，我的命令你无法违背，只有完成才能离开。不会有人看不起你，因为尊严与操守在这里一文不值。  
“去吧，别想逃。在这个空间，我什么，都知道。”  
回忆结束。  
从最初的空间推门而出之后，周瑜已走了近二十分钟。  
这是一条长长的甬道，四周没有任何设计的细节，只是不断向前延伸，墙面晕着一种让人不舒服的灰白。  
他是任选了一个方向走的。若说这游戏真是命运在上，那再躲避也于事无补。  
幸运的是直到现在他还没遇上一人。但整个人已经陷入走廊深处，从上方看就同无尽迷宫里的囚徒。  
如果一直遇不到人，是不是可以不做那种事？他这么想。  
但下一个拐弯后，他走到了一条路的尽头。  
周瑜一向冷静，察觉到不妙后警觉地转头，却直接被后面探出的一双手推到了墙上。那人抵着他颈上的动脉，指尖夹着刀锋般的寒光，冰蓝的睦子里满是冷诮。  
“没人告诉你，不得在这里随意走动么？”是熟人的斥责口吻。  
周瑜一愣神，有些茫然地打量他。显眼的冰色短发，苍白的皮肤，如名匠刻刀下的完美五官，于倨傲中透着薄情。还有那胜同国王的气势，令人不容忽视。  
倒是有些面熟。可惜，却什么都想不起来。  
那人的目光凛凛一扫，见周瑜依旧没有反应，自然上翘的嘴角也被绷成一线。周瑜顿时感到喘不过气来，一时僵直地扯着衣摆，努力使声音那么底气十足一些。  
“我在进行的一场游戏，需要你的配合。”  
“什么？”  
“我要给第一个遇见的人、也就是你，打……帮你发泄一下。”周瑜果然还是无法面不改色。  
那人沉如古潭的神色终于变化了一分，转用薄刀挑起周瑜的下巴。周瑜虽面显镇定，但心里在这种情况下还是没底，只能顺着他的力道揣摩他的意图。  
那人也不多话，手腕一翻，像是威慑一般自他耳侧柔顺的乌发削下一缕，眸中依旧冷冷清清。  
“行。跟我来。”  
与一个素面未谋者打炮的请求竟然被同意了。周瑜一怔，见他转身就走，犹豫片刻还是跟了上去。未久回头一看，原本地上遗落的一弯青丝，早已消失不见。

【正片来了】  
“去卫生间，干净。“诸葛亮言简意赅。  
周瑜没有反驳，这种事情倒还没有触碰到他的底线，颇有些随遇而安的意味。  
诸葛亮也已经很自然地倚在了椅子上，双手交叠在腹前，一脸平静地等着他的服务。衣冠楚楚，气势逼人。  
反正也没有感觉，就当是帮一个刚到青春期的孩子解决生理问题好了。  
周瑜踌躇片刻，终于走了过去，向下探出手要帮他解下裤带。可是对方坐在椅子上一动不动，裤子怎么也不好扒，他只得放弃，用手隔着衣料轻轻按压那人的性器。  
“你……”周瑜抿起唇，有点想说什么。  
“跪下，”诸葛亮直接打断了他，“给我口。”  
“什……”指尖兀的一顿，周瑜下意识地开口反驳，“分明这种事情……”应该用手。  
“这种事情，用嘴解决不是更有情趣么？”诸葛亮很轻易地捏住他的手腕，“而且，取悦我，求我帮你完成这场游戏，才是你该做的。”  
否则，在这里，不是你想任性就会有人包容你。  
手腕处传来的清晰痛楚使周瑜不由嘶了一声，还未等他反应过来，整个人已经被按着趴在了两腿之间。眼前鼓胀的一块释放着强烈的荷尔蒙，熏得周瑜胃部一阵翻江倒海，他的头随即被按了上去，直接吻上那要命的地方。周瑜一瞬间瞪大双眼，撑着就要挣扎起身，却被诸葛亮按住肩膀跌坐回去。头皮兀的一阵刺痛，诸葛亮扯住了他的长发，强迫他仰头看向自己，冰蓝的眸子带着砭骨的寒意。  
“做还是不做，自己想清楚。”  
这已经是赤裸的威胁了。周瑜性子再好也不能忍受这种侮辱，冷冷瞪了回去，“口交就不必了，我怕我下一秒就会咬断你的命根子。”  
“咬不咬，是你的问题，后果也是你来承担。”诸葛亮依旧平静，“而我，只要享受即可。”  
令人厌恶的上位者的嘴脸。  
周瑜思忖后得了一个“如果反抗后果会很严重的结论”，只得忍气吞声地咬住那人的拉链头，将那逐渐苏醒的猛兽释放出来。拉链之后是内裤，咬住弹力绳向下扯，半褪后对方的男根直接弹在了他的脸上，如同凌空而来的一个耳光。  
饶是周瑜已有心理准备，但还是一下红了耳尖，半晌才俯过去，张嘴对着对方硬起的龟头舔了一下。  
“全部含进去。”  
周瑜感觉自己此时很想骂人，奈何方才交手早知道实力悬殊，只想着早些结束为妙。犹豫着将嘴再张大一些，慢慢含住他的阴茎。硕长的茎身将他的口腔塞得满当，浓烈的阳刚气息激得他鼻翼一阵翕动，喉间传来的恶心感使他下意识想将口里的东西吐出去，却被诸葛亮趁机捅到深处。  
下颌连咬合的力气都没有，无法咽下的涎液从唇角溢出，打湿身前的衣襟，狼狈得不像样子。诸葛亮的龟头就像要顶入食道，喉尖不停哽缩排斥，却毫无作用，这种情况下，就连主动的吮吸都非常艰难。  
诸葛亮并不着急，他知道周瑜一定会使他满意，就像在被遗忘的记忆中那样。他的自制力可以让他等到身下人的心理防线完全瓦解。这是一种变向的调教，他不介意教会他，在绝对的权力面前，要怎样费尽心思地取悦自己。  
周瑜的手一再攥紧，止住心中的愤懑努力活动着被迫压发酸的舌头，将口中那活儿卷起吞吐。讨好，想着男性敏感的区域舔咬按摩。比如……黏稠，不断泌出的唾液包裹着男根，温顺搅动的舌微微触碰带来羽毛似的搔痒；吮吸，突然缩紧的口腔以及微颤的喉壁，无意擦上去的牙尖带来一点点刺痛……  
阴茎上跳动的血管温热鲜活，调得他面红心跳、气息不稳。迷糊间也不知啜得轻重，面前那人呼吸一沉，性器又胀大一些更加深入，突如其来的填充感使周瑜轻哼出声，竟想象起此物插入体内的感觉……这时周瑜居然还怪着室友害人不浅，能让一向禁欲的他拥有这种想法。  
脑内思想愈发淫糜，周瑜已有落荒而逃的冲动，却被按着只得跪着以口卑娵深交。先前的冷漠芯子在羞耻下被欲求焚烬，平素正直的身体莫名发烫，眼前的水雾愈发浓重，动作竟愈发无措。  
诸葛亮垂头审视身下的人。他的头因高度差距而被迫仰着，瑰色的睦中一片迷醉，唇因多次磨搓更显艳丽，难得的是他还强行绷住脸，努力表现出一切都在意料之中的镇定感，配上那依旧工整的亵服，有让人想狠肏一顿的冲动。  
周瑜觉得自己有些缺氧，但面前这人却和木头梆子那般始终不肯松懈，心中不由焦急，下身却忽的一紧，喉间不由溢出闷闷的哽咽。  
“为什么你给我口，自己这地方却竖起来了？”诸葛亮嗓音略带沙哑，脚尖却不急不慢地挤入周瑜的两腿之间，恶意挑逗他挺起的性器。被亵裤包裹的性物本就得不到释放，这样一顶更是酸软难耐，周瑜挪着双腿意图并紧，却被用力抵开。脚尖上挑，两侧的囊袋被挑拨得厉害，原本敏感脆弱的部位更是被细细碾压蹂躏，又羞又恐，一时脑中像是断了根弦，忍耐不住下竟是射了出来，直泻在裆内。周瑜克制不住牙尖猛颤，口中阴茎在下意识的吮吸后顶得更深，恶心感一下反应过来推送出去。诸葛亮将错就错继续顶入，将精液射入食道，强迫他灌了下去，而后猛的抽出，任凭周瑜无力地跌坐后去。  
“自己把衣服脱掉。”诸葛亮居高临下地看着他，清冷的音色染上了薄薄的情欲色彩。  
“我要做的已经做完了。”周瑜维持不住颤声抗拒着，“你不能再支使我做任何事。”  
“是么？”诸葛亮眉头微展，略带戏谑的勾起唇角，“带你来的人难道没有告诉你，在这里，你，没有拒绝的权利。”  
他抓住周瑜的脚踝向后一扯，钳住他的腰迫使他仰躺在地上，撕下衣服绑住他的手腕。才泄过火的周瑜下身虚软得不像话，这种形势下更是绵薄无力，连挣扎都成了一种情趣。  
我他妈的就像个要被强暴的妇女一样。周瑜在心中忍不住爆粗，身体不断避让向后仰。  
“你再乱动，我不介意让你的第一次见点血。”诸葛亮用力地拽下他的裤子，肌肤霎时传来的冷意使周瑜打了个寒噤，湿漉漉的亵裤触感更加明显，直朝他双颊烧去。  
诸葛亮似乎很容易挑起别人的羞耻心，他修长的手指毫不在意地磨搓着周瑜的前端，让他完全体会到自己精液的黏稠，嗤笑：“装不下去了？之前说过多少次的性无感，现在都记不起来了？”你这个样子，还有理由再拒绝我么？  
周瑜已被挑拨得惊喘不止，自然没能留意这种暴露情绪的话。  
诸葛亮将周瑜的亵裤完全扒掉，蘸着里面的精液开拓疆土。尚未开垦过的处女地呈现出媚人的樱红，强行进入的手指在肠壁上缓缓磨搓，勾起火辣辣的痒意。周瑜忍不住扭腰躲避，却又被手指顶得浑身酥软难耐。  
精液的润滑度颇不乐观，诸葛亮也不是个有耐心的人，在计入第三根手指后迅速抽出，将再次硬起的阴茎塞了进去。周瑜的喉间受不住压抑的痛呼，连带着尾音都在颤抖。他的精液、唾液以另一种方式回到了体内，恨恶地肠壁一阵绞缩。粗长的肉刃无情地碾过私处的每一寸软肉，来自地狱的火从尾骨焚焚熔向天灵盖。  
疼痛之后确实毫无征兆的欢愉。在刻意的寻找下，诸葛亮成功地撞上了那个点，并抓住不放地肏得更深了些。周瑜的防备已被全面瓦解，初涉快感已让他有些不能自已，眸中尽是羞赧，眼角玫红欲泣不泣，薄唇微张，娇舌半吐，活脱被性爱支配的淫荡模样。  
舔咬到了有些发硬的乳头，用力的吮吸像是要啜出乳汁来，酥痒酸麻交织一片。会阴、鼠蹊、前列，要命的冲撞淬起细碎的干爽，最敏感的部位被反复碾着，焦灼一片。飘忽的意识随着潮汐的起伏涨落，感官勾勒着体内肉刃的形状，被侵犯的暴虐感下前端的柱身高高抬起，在诸葛亮嘲弄的目光下颤抖着泌出黏液。  
他本不是贪恋性欲之人，却在这样的攻势下毫无抵抗能力。奇特的填充感惹得他一阵酥软又低媚的哀叫，双腿求饶式地缠上诸葛亮的腰，明明白白的自讨苦吃。诸葛亮勾起嘴角，怜悯地吻住他，用力地吮吸他的舌根。下体的鞭笞更加用力，刁钻的角度迫得周瑜全身痉挛，媚态百出。贝齿抵不住情欲的哽咽，自唇边溢出，轻软的不着调儿。  
挺壮的龟头狠狠砺过最兴奋的那个点，身前高擎的玉柱颤巍巍地射出，巨大的爽度带起肠壁一阵绞缩。诸葛亮挺身撞到最里面，直接将精液泄了进去。从外到内，完全占有。  
周瑜眼前一片昏白，慢慢回神后恍惚想起方才的主动，恨不得立毙过去。体内巨物的退出还带起后穴一阵耿直的不舍的抽动，别扭的情愫上涌，又不敢骂出声，只得别过头去，泪水强蓄在眼眶里。  
“做都做了，羞什么？”诸葛亮拉过周瑜被绑着的手臂环到自己的脖子上，托着他的臀部将他抱了起来。突然拉近的距离使周瑜浑身发僵，腰不由挺直，死死地盯着诸葛亮。可那泫然欲泣、半怒半嗔的表情实在没有威慑力，诸葛亮顺手朝他臀上掴了一巴掌，看着周瑜死撑着几乎要发狠的神情，又想起某年某事，眉眼微和。  
“给你一个求我放过你的机会。”诸葛亮凑近咬住他的唇瓣，又回到了高高在上不可方物的态度，只不过这次多了些玩弄的意味。他松了松手臂让周瑜向下坐，用阴茎挑逗其穴口的软肉，羞得面前人一番难耐的喘息。“三秒钟的时间考虑，是你自己开口求饶，还是拿下面的小嘴向我求饶。”  
“凭什么要我求你？你这个背信弃义的……呜!”周瑜忍不住扬起下颌指责，却被接下来的动作刺激地弓起腰背，难以自禁地咬上了诸葛亮的肩膀。  
粗长的男根以一个极为羞耻的角度再次侵入，刻骨铭心的深度刺穿了虚表的冷静，毫无差别的两个选项如同命运的必然，扭曲于此间的荒诞又甘美的性爱中，仿佛一种湮灭于记忆中的爱，又像是早便刻入灵魂的约契。  
“嘘，时间到了。”  
It's a chance just counts three, two, one.  
No matter what you may remain.  
Let you flee and then be mine.

【这是补叙】

“我好像给那疯子送了一份大礼。”国王捻着额前一撮卷发漫不经心地笑道，“初恋那么难得，而且还不知死活地将他给忘了，也不知道那小美人会被折腾成什么惨样。“  
“先生、您……是不是对他很感兴趣？”一旁的女人终于能接口，语气还带着一丝畏怯。  
“那是自然，如果这次是'暴君‘的主场，我说不定还能抢回来尝个新鲜。”国王的口气满是遗憾，唇边却依然扬着，“可现在'命运'的能力那么强大，想干涉现实走向就干涉，也就只能祝他们以后在平等条件下别争执到头破血流。”他倒是幸灾乐祸。  
不过瞥到女人明显被冷落的失落神色，他还是凑了过去，存心逗她，“可你看看我俩多么和谐啊？我们又无冤无仇的，能在这个空间好好相处就是缘分啊~”  
女人被他搂在怀里，心下一阵悸动，连心头的最后一丝不安也殆尽了。她甚至有些迷醉地闭上眼睛，任凭国王的手抚上后颈——其下就是脑干，可以一击致命。  
国王餍足地笑笑，微动手指，血光一闪而逝——

【这是设定】

项目 / 糜°空间  
功能 / 将现实中本该命运相连却又因为种种因素产生bug的两个存在同时拉入一个异次元空间，参与一场强制性的国王游戏。游戏结束后回到现实世界，在彼此身上留下的痕迹也能保存。  
其他 / “国王”只是转述人，但拥有绝对权力和能力。一场游戏由空间选定的“国王”发起，参与者均为与“国王”有关的人。  
（PS：这个国王还没定是谁但是当初人设有点小迷人就忍不住多写了一点……）  
存在价值 / 某无良作者为给纸片人找节操合理开车的脑洞产物，以至于后续故事还没有想完……剧情开放得很不如我们自己yy？/手动滑稽


End file.
